Pongamos nuestra marca
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: *Inglaterra está hablando con sus amigos imaginarios otra vez...* Alfred frunce el ceño con las mejillas sonrojadas, está celoso, se ve tierno realizando ese puchero. -Hmp...-suelta un ligero ruidito con la boca. *Pero Inglaterra es mío...* "Tan sólo escribe tu nombre en las cosas que te pertenecen..." UsUk Adaptacion de un Doujinshi Colonia! USA


**Pongamos nuestra marca**

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí traje otra adaptación de la Antología Little Hero, es un Doujinshi muy corto por lo que el fic también lo es, o bueno así lo sentí yo, hubiera traído una idea mía pero ahorita ando muy ocupada con mi primer Fic largo UsUk, escribir el capítulo 2 me dejo muerta...DX

Pero me gusta escribir para ustedes :)

Además de que amo a Chibi América, este Doujinshi es muy tierno.

¡En fin ojalá les guste!

Ya saben, no me pertenece la trama.

**Dedicado a:** Nathalie Jones, porque a pesar de conocernos hace poco, te has vuelto muy importante para mí, ojala te guste XD

**Pareja:** UsUk Colonia! USA/Uk

**Categoría:** Humor...

**Disclaimer:** No lo sé, no lo sé, simplemente Hi-ma-ru-ya no lo sé :D

La Antología Little Hero tampoco me pertenece, e igual el autor ha de hacer un Disclaimer...

**Advertencia: **Un plumón en manos equivocadas, y Shota más sano que una manzana XD

**3 2 1 ready...**

.

.

.

Inglaterra abrió el refrigerador sacando unos pequeños botecitos de este, su Colonia le observaba atentamente mientras el británico sonreía diciendo...

**-¡El postre de hoy es helado!- **

**-¡Yay!-**emocionado Alfred le arrebató de las manos el botecito levantándolo hasta arriba de su cabeza con gesto triunfador y extremadamente alegre.

**-¡Quiero este!-**indicó lleno de euforia.

**-Pero espera hasta la hora del postre...-**en cambio Arthur estaba por cerrar el frigorífico quitándole el helado al menor, mientras el americano fruncía el ceño enfadado.

**-¡Este es mi helado! ¿Ok?-**

Inglaterra sonrió despreocupado.

**-Está bien, lo recordaré...-**concedió el inglés, él estaba tranquilo pero Alfred no, Trece Colonias en verdad deseaba comerse esa golosina fría, y era la primera vez que no confiaba en su Tutor.

**-¡Absolutamente no te puedes comer mi helado! ¿Entendido? ¡Absolutamente no! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!-**reclamaba.

**-Ok...-**

**-¡Sí lo haces, no te perdonaré! ¡Porque es mi helado...-**y siguió hablando, en lo que Arthur decidió cerrar el aparato sin haber guardado el postre, al parecer había que enseñarle algo a su pequeño respecto a las pertenencias.

**-Bueno, bueno, si tanto te preocupa ponle tu nombre...-**acto seguido tomó un plumón negro del estante más cercano.

**-¿Mi nombre...?-**los ojos azules se abrieron fascinados ante la información que la Madre Patria le otorgaba en esos instantes.

**-Hmmm...Así...-**

Con perfecta caligrafía Kirkland escribió el nombre de su niño sobre el condenado bote de la discordia, para luego dárselo por segunda ocasión, para que este observase su nombre escrito en la tapa.

_"América"_

**-¿Ves? Si tú pones tu nombre todos sabrán cual es el tuyo...-**explicó.

**-¡Wow!-**América miraba impresionado el helado.

¡Inglaterra era un genio!

Imitando las acciones del mayor, Alfred tomó el plumón y agarró el otro bote para hacerlo por su cuenta, aunque en lugar de escribir parecía que sólo recreaba garabatos.

Todo hecho bajo la atenta y protectora mirada jade de Reino Unido, después de todo era su pequeño, su bebé.

**-¿Así?-**preguntó contento mostrando su obra de arte.

**-Ahh...Eso dice "Aménica"-**dijo no muy conforme con el resultado.

Unos segundos después se percató de algo importante.

**-¡Espera! ¡Este es mi helado!-**efectivamente, Trece Colonias había marcado el helado de Inglaterra como suyo.

Bueno, quizás era más inteligente de lo que creyó.

...

Momentos más tarde...

El pequeño corría emotivo de aquí para allá por toda la enorme casa con el poderoso objeto que Arthur le enseñó a usar: El plumón.

Cantaba de la alegría marcando todo a su paso, lo que le pertenecía, según él.

Su ropa, sus cuentos, la frente de un inocente Canadiense que era su hermano, la masa que Inglaterra usa para preparar los Scones o como sea que se llamen "esas" cosas parecidas al carbón, más letales que una bomba nuclear y que él comía sin problemas.

¡Todo era suyo ahora!

Con la inocencia propia de su edad pensó en contarle a Arthur sus grandes hazañas, por lo que empezó a correr alegremente con dirección al cuarto del mismo, iba moviendo sus bracitos imitando un avión.

**-¡Ahora todos son míos!-**exclamó feliz.

_*Se lo diré a Inglaterra* _

Cuando llega a su destino se asoma a la habitación del mayor desbordando felicidad.

**-¡Ingla...!-**sus ojos azules miran al anglosajón sentado en una silla, riendo alegre y hablando solo, bueno no estaba solo.

**-Y entonces América lo hizo...Hace mucho eso...-**sus orbes entrecerrados, riendo contento, relajado, sus mejillas coloreadas, esta relatando una anécdota de su Colonia seguramente, las hadas que le acompañan sueltan risillas encantadas, son felices con Inglaterra, una es rubia, la otra de largos cabellos negros.

_*Inglaterra está hablando con sus amigos imaginarios otra vez...*_

Alfred frunce el ceño con las mejillas sonrojadas, está celoso, se ve tierno realizando ese puchero.

**-Hmp...-**suelta un ligero ruidito con la boca.

_*Pero Inglaterra es mío...* _

**"Tan sólo escribe tu nombre en las cosas que te pertenecen..."**dijo el inglés en un recuerdo de su mente, más específicamente cuando hablaban sobre el postre.

Con eso tuvo una magnífica idea.

**-¡Inglaterra!-**llamó la Colonia entrando en la instancia, corrió ansioso hasta él.

El país del Té le miro extrañado, que el niño llegase así era sospechoso.

**-¿Eh?...-**

**-¡Abrázame! ¡Pronto!-**exigió levantando sus brazos de forma insistente, dando saltitos impacientes sin parar.

Por supuesto que Inglaterra no tuvo inconveniente alguno en cumplir el pedido de su rubia adoración, lo levantó sonriéndole totalmente fascinado, ahora le dedicaba esa tierna expresión sólo a él.

**-¿Qué es esto? Te estás comportando muy dulce hoy, América-**lo alza complacido, la bonita e inocente sonrisa del niño cambia por una maliciosa y traviesa de un momento a otro sin que lo notase.

**-¿Eh?...-**

**-Espera América... ¿¡Qué es exactamente lo que estás haciendo!?-**reclama Arthur al sentir algo sobre su mejilla, Trece Colonias le está escribiendo en la cara.

En menos de tres segundos Alfred se zafa del agarre para salir corriendo velozmente, dejando a Kirkland perplejo.

**-¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Espera un minuto!-**gritó autoritario, pero el americano ya había desaparecido.

Suspira frustrado.

**-¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?-**se pregunta a sí mismo un poco molesto, llegó y se fue sin explicar nada, las hadas comienzan a reírse burlonas llevándose las manos a la boca para acallar toda mofa proveniente de su persona.

Pero es que no pueden evitarlo les causa gracia y suma ternura.

**-Pero mira qué guapo te pusiste de repente...-**murmura una.

**-¿Eh...?-**Arthur no entiende en absoluto de que hablan esas dos.

Sobre la mejilla de Inglaterra dice...

_"Aménica"_

Fin...

.

.

.

¡Insisto! Trece Colonias es un amor, es inteligente y tierno, aunque he de admitir que aquí se notan indicios de la personalidad que desarrollo más tarde, ese engreído emancipado XD

Como siempre fue un placer adaptar otro Doujinshi de esta hermosa antología, espero y sí así lo desean adaptar otros 5 que vi eso depende de ustedes, ojalá les haya agradado porque yo amo este tipo de Shota, tierno, sano, nada pervertido es más ni romántico.

O sea, sí me gusta el Shota pero no sé, sería con un Alfred o un Arthur de 14 para arriba e insinuaciones medio pervertidas tal vez, amm para ellos al menos ese género no me cuadra a menos que sea un A.U. con buena trama.

Este Doujinshi me dio una idea para un UsUk pero sería con Colonia! USA de 14 años aparentemente y medio sano...tal vez lo escriba.

En fin,

_**~En gustos se rompen géneros y nada está escrito sobre eso~**_

Me retiro no sin antes invitarlas a leer mi UsUk titulado: Más allá de la muerte, si es que les agrada la idea de ver a Alfred como un Dios de la muerte (Shinigami) totalmente enamorado de un humano inglés llamado Arthur.

_**~Cada vez que dejas un Review Arthur se confiesa Tsunderemente a Alfred. Para que por fin el americano capte las indirectas ¡Deja un Review! ¡Ayudalos!~**_

**Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera...**


End file.
